closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Digital Video Compression Center
Background: Digital Video Compression Center (legally Digital Video Compression Corporation) was a DVD transfer company, founded in 1996 as a subsidiary of Panasonic, and acquired by Deluxe Digital Studios on August 10, 2004. Around September of the same year, Deluxe put DVCC's website domain up for auction, later to shut the company down after a few months. 1st Logo (March 25, 1997-mid 2001 (MGM/Universal); (November 3, 1998-August 20, 2002 (20th Century Fox); (September 17, 2002) DVCC Early Variant.jpg DVCC Later Variant.JPG Logo: On a black background, we see a dark lime green rectangle with the cut-out call letters "dvcc". Above the logo is "DVD Production Services By:", and below it is "Digital Video Compression Center", "Universal City, California", and, in a smaller size, the URL "http://www.dvcc.com", stacked on top of each other, respectively. Variant: On the earliest DVDs with this logo, the URL is missing, perhaps due to DVCC not having a website at the time of its release. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon. *It can be seen on DVCC-authored Universal DVDs of the era such as The Little Rascals, Jurassic Park, both Nutty Professor movies, Jaws, 1941, National Lampoon's Animal House, Backdraft, The Bone Collector, EDtv, and Mystery Men. *It also appears on Fox DVDs such as Big, Home Alone 3, The Abyss: Special Edition, Cast Away, Fight Club, Raising Arizona, and the Die Hard: Ultimate Collection box set. *It even appears on MGM DVDs like The Black Stallion, the James Bond films from Dr. No up until The World is Not Enough, and the "Special Edition" DVDs of Rocky, The Princess Bride, The Terminator, The Graduate. *This also appeared on PolyGram DVDs, such as Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels, Clay Pigeons, Misery, and The Big Lebowski, and it can also be seen on the 2001 DVD of Almost Famous (single-disc release of the theatrical version only; no authoring logo appears on the 2-disc Untitled version) from DreamWorks, as well as the Special Edition of Terminator 2: Judgment Day from Artisan, the HBO Home Entertainment releases of Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead and Switch, and the New Line Cinema release of The Player. *Among the last DVDs to use this were When Harry Met Sally... and Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Second Season, though this surprisingly appeared on The Pride of the Yankees, which was likely prepped up for release earlier. *The original URL-less version can be seen on the original releases of Beethoven, GoldenEye, The Wizard of Oz, and The Usual Suspects, and makes a surprise appearance on the 1999 release of Four Weddings and a Funeral. 2nd Logo (mid 2001-2002 (Universal); (January 8, 2002-October 26, 2004 (20th Century Fox/Artisan Entertainment); (November 6, 2001-December 16, 2003 (MGM) DVCC Later Logo.JPG Digital Video Compression Center Logo Logo: A green laser runs through a green block, then it cuts a metallic "d" out. Over a black background with smoke in the center, the "v" and two "c"s fly out, then the final product rests in the center. The text "Digital Video Compression Center" fades in below. FX/SFX: The laser, the letters cutting out, and the text fading. Music/Sounds: A buzzing sound followed by a tense rhythmic tune. Availability: Uncommon. This is known to appear on Universal and Fox DVDs such as Ice Age, The Grinch, Garfield's Holiday Celebrations, The Simpsons: The Complete Third Season, The Girl Next Door, Futurama: Volumes 1-4, The Simpsons Gone Wild, Man on Fire, Garfield and Friends: Volumes 1 and 2'', ''Home Alone 4, King of the Hill: The Complete 1st Season, Unfaithful, both Cocoon movies, Arrested Development: Season 1, Runaway Jury, Solaris, The Flight of the Phoenix (1965), M*A*S*H (1970) (in addition to seasons 3-6 of the TV version), One Fine Day, Daredevil, X-2: X-Men United, Josie and the Pussycats (2001), The Fast and the Furious, Welcome to Mooseport, There's Something About Mary, Drumline, Predator (1987), the first two Alien films, The Mummy Returns, Mulholland Drive, How High, The Scorpion King, High Crimes, Moulin Rouge, The Day After Tomorrow, and Shenandoah, among others. On MGM releases, this is known to appear on the Legally Blonde films, Die Another Day, Ghoulies II, It Runs in the Family, and the Special Editions of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Escape from New York, and Thelma and Louise. It also appears on the 2003 Extreme DVD edition of Terminator 2: Judgment Day from Artisan Entertainment and the 2004 DVD of I Spy: A Thing That Flings and Other Stories from HBO Video. Surprisingly, this was seen on the 2006 DVD of Robin Hood: Men in Tights, which may have had an earlier release that fell by the wayside. Category:Technology Category:Video Technologies Category:Deluxe Digital Studios Category:Defunct Category:United States